Responsibilties
by Acaybay
Summary: Our hero Sonic the Hedgehog has been turned into a baby, and it's Knuckles and Amy's responsibility to take care of him until Tails can make an antidote. Welcome to parenthood... Read/Review
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Man, I haven't seen you guys in a LONG while. Anyways, I'm back with a new story! My main goal is to have at least 1,000 words each chapter update. It's a good way to keep me from becoming a lazy writer xD Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Beginning of Parenthood**

Tails ducked, nearly dodging Knuckles' punch. "You want me to what!" shouted the red echidna. The two tailed fox collapsed, bringing up his hands in front of his face. "I need you and Amy to watch Sonic until I can make an antidote!" Tails squealed, sinking lower. With one huff, the red echidna drew in his fists. Purple eyes gazed into sky blue eyes.

Knuckles wasn't really the parenting type, and nor did he want to start.

"Look, it's only for a few months. Once I get all the ingredients, Sonic won't be your problem anymore! He'll be the same old cocky teenager we all know and love. Oh stop looking at me like that Knux; I know you love Sonic like a brother. So, will you do it? If it makes you happy, Amy will be helping you out." said the fox, still staring into the death glaring amethyst eyes. A low grumble from their owner came out.

"Knuckles, just say yes! Sonic's starting to get cold here," shouted Amy, holding a blue blanket which held a small blue cub inside it. He was shivering, slightly. Rolling his eyes, Knuckles sighed and accepted. What had he just gotten himself into?

"Ok, I'll be making weekly visits to check up on Sonic," smiled the two tailed fox, waving goodbye at the two retreating figures.

**Amy's Apartment**

"I can't believe this…" complained an overly enraged echidna, "Sixteen years of being a giant emerald's guardian, and I get stuck with this crap? Sonic, you owe me A LOT…"

A sleeping figure lay inside the crib, one thumb on the verge of meeting an open mouth. It was our hero Sonic the Hedgehog. or well, in this case, little hero. It had only been thirty minutes of settling in, and the cub was already enjoying the crib. It was a nice blue color; along with an outer space theme (we all know boys can't resist those aliens right?). It even had its own music box!

In the kitchen, Amy was already getting lunch ready, leaving Knuckles on watch duty. Not that he disliked it; the echidna's been able to watch a giant gem for months days on end, watching a little cub would be easy. At least, in his mind it was.

Suddenly, Sonic began to cry which brought the echidna to his senses. Knuckles stood up, and he picked up the little hedgehog. What was wrong with it?

Within a flash, a pink blur popped into the room. She smiled. "Is someone hungry?" she asked, rubbing Sonic's small peach belly. The cub giggled, closing those shining emerald, green orbs. Gently picking him up, Amy took Sonic and made her away out of the room.

Knuckles hesitated to follow, but he didn't bother. Yeah, he knew that female mobians needed to breast feed cubs, but considering the fact that this was Amy. The echidna admired his life a little more.

It was already noon. Amy had finally finished with Sonic's lunch. She placed the little hedgehog inside his crib, turning on the lullaby music. "Now you go ahead and sleep while Knuckles and I eat our lunch. I don't want to see your eyes open once we're finished ok?" giggled Amy. Soon after tucking Sonic in his nice blue blanket, the lights went out as the door closed.

As time went by, lunch was finished. Knuckles was the first one out of the kitchen. Steadily the red echidna went inside the nursery, turning on the lights. Heading toward the crib, the red echidna's jaw dropped.

Sonic was gone!

All there was on the caged bed was a blue blanket and Sonic's snake toy that once was owned by Tails. Knuckles searched everywhere throughout the room, but there wasn't any sign of the baby. "Geez, Amy's going to FLIP…" he sighed, placing a spiked glove on his forehead.

Suddenly, a small whimper came from under the crib. "Huh?" asked the red echidna, crouching down under it. Wouldn't you know it? A tiny cobalt hedgehog lay on his tummy, green eyes staring up at purple.

"How'd you get under there?" asked Knuckles, gently picking up Sonic who squeaked in reaction.

"Aba!" said the tiny hedgehog, who grabbed onto the long red spikes. The grip was rather tough since Sonic didn't look like he would let go anytime soon. "Come on, let go…" encouraged a pained echidna, gently pulling a peach hand off his spikes. No use. Sighing, Knuckles sat on one side of the wall as he placed Sonic on his lap, directly facing him.

"Even when you're a baby, you're a tough little guy," a mischievous smile was his answer.

As a few minutes passed by, Sonic's eyes began to close a little bit. His peach hand gently slid off of Knuckles' spikes, curling along his other arm making a nice bed. Yawning, the little hedgehog began to sleep, peacefully.

Ever so quietly, Knuckles stood up, picking up the sleeping baby. "Now, don't do anything stupid…" he sighed, placing Sonic into the crib. Turning on the music, the red blur left the room, turning off the lights and closing the door.

"I have to say, the little guy's pretty cute…"

"What did you say?"

"Huh? Ah! What the heck Amy!" grumbled Knuckles, blushing. The pink hedgehog nearly laughed at his gesture. "Did I just hear you say, what I think you said?" she asked, a huge grin planting onto her tan muzzle. Completely embarrassed, the red echidna quickly proceeded on forward, his blush growing brighter. "I said nothing!"

"Oh yes you did! I heard it, hedgehog swear, I heard it! You like Sonic, admit it."

"No I don't, nor do I even think it was right to watch the little brat! For all I care, he can stay as a baby ALL his life."

It was then, that Knuckles knew he should've kept his mouth shut. Within a second, the crimson red echidna ducked an incoming hammer swing. "You better take back your words if you know what's good for you," growled Amy, raising her hammer for another swing. She missed, leaving a hole through a red wall, showing her bedroom. "Good grief woman, are you TRYING to kill me!"

The hammer was raised again, this time it was much bigger than before. "Oh shoot, you ARE trying to kill me…" he squeaked. As the hammer swing once more, Knuckles took the time to run off into the hallways, hoping to dodge Amy's flying attacks.

"Looks like we're off to a GREAT start on parenthood…" Amy smiled evilly, dashing into the hallways, piko piko hammer in hand.

**To Be Continued**

Yes, my new sonic story is…Baby Sonic! I've sort of improved during my year duration of no show. So, feel free to review. Critiques? I'd say no since my friend is helping me out on all my mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's the second chapter to the project! I was sort of laughing and awing everywhere I typed. My mind just made the cutest pictures for some of the scenes xD

TatlTails: Thank you! This chapter is just one of the many crazy Sonic antics I plan on working on.

Somebody that you used to know: Aww thank you! I'll be sure to continue on with this project!

**Chapter 2: Picnic Day, Missing Cobalt**

"A picnic?" asked Knuckles, bearing Sonic in his spikes. It has been five days since the little incident with Tails. And through it all, Knuckles couldn't believe that he even accepted to be in this situation. Though, it was kind of fun seeing Sonic at his weakest.

"Yes, at least to give Sonic some fresh air. Tails said that if we don't take him outside, the little blue baby will start getting cranky. We don't want that now do we?" finished Amy, opening the door, basket in hand. Dropping the object, the pink hedgehog advanced toward Knuckles. Slowly, she reached out her gloved hands toward a speck of blue in the echidna's spikes.

A loud cry rang out making Amy and Knuckles flinched a little. Though, the girl seemed to have regained her confidence as the baby hedgehog was caught in her hands.

Magic.

Soon enough, the pink hedgehog walked back toward the basket, picking it up in the process. "Now, let's go!" she called, exiting the building, her companion following in suit.

**Serenity Park**

Serenity Park was always a quiet place to come to. It had a nice relaxing pond, a few benches here and there, along with a few animal exhibits (not 'mobian' animals).

"Why, aren't you two a cute couple," smiled a female dog. Amy and Knuckles blushed. Them, a couple, not harassing each other in public! "Oh, and a child?" asked the dog, taking a look at the sleeping blue hedgehog on Knuckles' head. The dog threw a confused look. How did they get blue fur out of red and pink? "Is he adopted?" she asked.

Still blushing, Amy replied with a 'yes'. It was technically true, though who would want to hear the part where their hero's best friend turned him into a baby.

The dog giggled. "Well that must be the case then," pressing a button, the gate beside her opened. "Enjoy your day at Serenity park, be sure to not leave any trash here," the female husky called.

The park was huge. Not that many mobians came today since they were always at Twinkle Park. Cute couples get in for free! Looking up, chaos were flying all around. Amy almost died of their cuteness, resulting Knux to just roll his eyes in annoyance.

Continuing on forward, the two found a nice spot near the pond. "Ok Sonic, time to go down…" gruffed Knuckles settling the baby hedgehog down onto the red checkered matt.

"Alright boys, time to get our lunch. Knuckles, you go ahead and get a few sandwiches I made for us. As for you, little hero, time for your lunch," Amy said, a matter of factly. "Come on, Sonic," she said, picking the little blue cub into her arms. She then made her way behind a tree since she felt weird having Knuckles watch.

A fist glove reached into the basket, grabbing a tuna sandwich in the process. Knuckles took a bite. "Hmm…I got to say, Amy's a pretty good sandwich maker. Jeez, that's the last time I'm saying that…" sighed the red echidna. Looking up, Knuckles saw a few chaos in the air along with a huge speck in the sky. His home, Angel Island… How was it up there?

"I'm back," smiled Amy, placing a smiling Sonic onto the matt. The pink hedgehog then grabbed a ham sandwich, biting it one by one. "For a girl, I never knew you could scarf a sandwich that fast…" said a surprised echidna.

Amy laughed, "Not all girls eat like a lady would."

Settling down the sandwich, the red echidna rested his head on the matt. "Yeah, I can see that…" Knuckles let off, folding his arms around his spiked head. It sure was peaceful for a change. The peace was soon broken as a loud gasp was heard from Amy. "What is it?" asked the guardian, sitting up.

"Sonic! Where is he?" she stuttered, looking everywhere.

Great… That little blue critter is off who knows where. And considering Sonic's stubborn, adventurous attitude, the little guy could be doing anything dangerous. Knuckles stood up, making his way toward a row of bushes. Searching them one by one, there certainly wasn't any blue hedgehog lurking around. "Did you find him?" panicked Amy, who was checking other nearby bush. Her green eyes were on the verge of losing tears.

"No, just stay calm Amy. We'll find him. Now, if I was a Sonic where would I be…" suddenly an idea came to him. Grabbing Amy, Knuckles led them deeper into the park, toward the other side of the pond.

And there sat Sonic, trying to reach for a dragonfly in the water. "Gggg…" the cub said, bending a little.

"Sonic, come over here! You'll drown!" cried Amy, trying to get to Sonic. It was no use; the cub was sitting by the rocks, a few of them separated by water. "Aba?" asked the cub, trying to find the source of the voice. "Sonic hedgehog, don't you dare move from THAT spot!" called Knuckles, making his way toward the rocks.

The red echidna hopped quickly, not making any eye contact to the water. Next to Sonic, Knuckles wasn't much of a fan of water. He didn't like the odd feeling when you first enter it.

Hopping one last time, the red echidna reached down, grabbing the hedgehog baby in the process. "Aba!" sonic giggled, clutching Knuckles' chest. The echidna sighed, making his way back to the now relieved Amy Rose. "You naughty, little hedgehog, don't you EVER run off like that!" the pink hedgehog smiled, tickling his belly. Sonic giggled.

Together, the three went back to their picnic matt. Now with Sonic under watchful eyes, Knuckles and Amy were able to finish up their lunch in peace as a snoring cobalt lay in Knuckles' lap.

"Aw, he's so cute!" squealed Amy, baring her hands into a fist.

"Because all girls fall for cute little babies sleeping…" grumbled the echidna, petting the little blue forehead.

Amy rolled her eyes as she finished up her sandwich.

Standing up, the two began fixing up all the supplies. As soon as everyone was finished packing, both of them took one last look at the chaos in the air. Knuckles smiled. It was a nice day at the park, excluding the baby hunt they did earlier. Picking up one of his spikes, the red echidna could see Sonic dangling on one of his inner red spikes, smiling. Smiling in return, Knuckles looked back at Amy.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, just remember, we're NOT a couple," Amy replied, moving forward toward the gate.

**To Be Continued**

Hope you all enjoyed! I'm sorry if the little 'Sonic is missing!' scene wasn't lacking of detail. I'm very bad at details since I'm better at dialogues. My friend and I are going through a few drills with our writing, and I'm such a softy at it xD Well, see you all next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**TatlTails:** Sorry if that's been bothering you. If it helps you out, the characters are supposed to be older than their regular ages. I'm just following Sonic's twenty-one year old streak, thus making Amy seventeen, Tails sixteen…yada yada. Glad you're enjoying the story!

**MisstressMurder93:** Lol, don't we all leave immature comments at times? Well, hope you enjoy more of the story!

**Chapter 3: Rouge**

A loud piercing scream broke through the bathroom. "Knuckles, hand me a towel!" cried Amy, holding a wet baby in her arms (Sorry perverts, not today!). Sliding the door open, Knuckles handed her a white towel. Taking it, the pink hedgehog began to wipe the blue cub. A soft moan escaped his mouth. Leaving the now steamy room, Amy head toward the diaper changer; placing Sonic on it.

"Alright, now let's put on your diapers!" she said, pulling out a white fabric.

The cub stared up as if he were confused.

Lifting Sonic up, Amy placed the white fabric below.

She then settled Sonic back down, wrapping the fabric, enclosing it with a paper clip.

In the living room, Knuckles was helping himself with a little TV to watch. He popped a soda can. "Sss…" it whispered. Putting it toward his mouth, the echidna sipped it. Oh cherry pop, how he hated the taste. "If only something good can show up…" Knuckles complained, changing the channel.

Suddenly a knock at the door came into his ears. Knuckles shifted his head toward the door. "Amy, are you home?" the voice said, knocking once more.

The echidna's face nearly fell. No, out of everyone in the world, why did it have to be her?

"Hello!"

"Knuckles, can you get the door!" hollered Amy as she placed Sonic near his toy area.

Sighing, Knuckles walked up to the door. Twisting the handle, he opened the door.

A white bat stood in front of him, wearing her usual GUN uniform. The bat snickered. "Well, well if it isn't Knuckie~" she giggled, poking Knuckles in the chest. Knuckles grumbled. "Poke me again, and I will make sure that you go missing in three days…" he threatened, taking a fighting stance. The bat laughed.

Walking in, she settled her boots at the entrance. Dusting herself off, the bat headed toward the stairs, racing on up. Knuckles didn't take note as he resumed his spot on the TV.

**x-x-x-x**

"Oh, he's such a cutie!" squealed Rouge, picking up the tiny blue cub. Sonic squeaked in reaction. "If only he was this cute when he was fifteen…" sighed Rouge.

The pink hedgehog giggled. "I know right!"

Sonic looked at Rouge with curious eyes. He placed his tiny hands on her muzzle, the bat smiled. "Chu…" the little cub said. The white bat just snuggled him, making the cub giggle. "Oh Sonic, why can't you be this adorable!" she exclaimed.

The little hedgehog just smiled adorably.

Gently, Rouge placed the baby inside his crib. She clasped her hands together. "Oh my, he's such a cutie! I hope I can have a baby as cute as Sonic one day!" the bat exclaimed. Sending a gloved hand down, Rouge tickled Sonic's chubby peach belly. A tiny squeaked escaped. The two girls nearly fell over, sighing.

Sending out a little yawn, Sonic cuddled up into a ball, eyes drooping.

"I think it's time for someone to start his nap!" said Amy, turning off the lights.

Quietly, Amy and Rouge left the room as a snoozing Sonic slept through dreamland.

**x-x-x-x**

Rouge lifted her cup of coffee, sipping it lightly. "So, Tails made this situation?"

"Yup, Knuckles and I are supposed to play parents for the time being…" said Amy, patting Knuckles' shoulder.

The red echidna slightly growled from the touch.

"My, my someone's seems moody!" exclaimed the bat, squeezing peach cheeks. She was able to pull her hand back before receiving a very powerful punch. Of course, Rouge found it as a little joke more than a threat. "Wipe that grin off your face…" grumbled Knuckles.

The bat just rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh Knuckie, you need to stop with that attitude of yours!" she said, shoving Knuckles to the side.

With that last movement, Knuckles completely lost it. He jumped up, sending a punch at Rouge. The bat, knowing her opponent, flipped back letting the echidna puncture the couch. "If it's a fight you want then BRING IT!" she challenged, flapping her wings. "Oh, you asked for it!" Knuckles hollered sending a few punches into the air.

Amy sighed as she settled her tea cup down.

A nearby vase crashed into the wall by one of Knuckles' punches. Soon, loud baby cries pierced the air.

"Sonic!" cried Amy, heading up the stairs.

Rouge slapped Knuckles in the back of his cranium, "Great job genius!"

"Ragafasha…." The echidna grumbled.

Heading up the stairway, Amy never lost pace. The cries got louder as she came nearer. "WAAAH!" he wailed. Opening the door to the baby room, the pink hedgehog quickly went to the crib.

Sonic was on his back, flailing his hands and feet everywhere.

He didn't seem to like the fact that his nap was abruptly interrupted.

Amy picked up the cub, shushing him to stop. It didn't work; Sonic just wouldn't stop crying no matter what. "Sonic, ssh…it's alright…" the pink hedgehog whispered, still quieting down the infant.

After a few minutes, the cries seemed to dwindle down though they weren't gone. Tiny sobs flowed through Sonic's mouth; his eyes squeezing tightly. "Ok, I'm going to put you down now…" Amy told him, folding the cub inside a blue blanket. She then placed him inside the crib, turning on some space music. A tiny smile appeared on Sonic's muzzle as the cub fell into a deep sleep.

The door opened, revealing a guilty bat and a pouting echidna.

"How's he Amy?"

"Finally got to sleep…thankfully," she said, wiping her gloves against her forehead.

"Well that's good, though I think we should better apologize to the little cub! Right Knuckles?"

"…"

"Right KNUCKLES?" Rouge exclaimed, budging the other's stomach.

A grunt escaped an echidna before a simple nod was seen.

Rouge walked up toward the crib first before picking Sonic up. She snuggled him causing him to wake up. "Sorry we woke you up Sugar…" the white bat apologized. A small giggle escaped the cub.

Rouge then handed Sonic towards Knuckles.

"…Sorry," was all the echidna grumbled.

In response, Sonic licked him.

The three animals were a bit surprised. "D-did he j-just!" the echidna stammered.

"Well Knuckles, look like someone really seemed to take a shine to you!" smiled Amy, placing Sonic back into his crib.

The red anthro shivered as he ran out the door.

"Hey where are you going!"

"To wash this saliva off my cheek!" hollered Knuckles; slamming the bathroom door.

…**To Be Continued…**

Please leave your reviews at the review box that has your username on it!


	4. Chapter 4 PART I

I'm sorry for the long wait. There are actually two or three parts to this chapter, sad part is, I just don't think it's necessary for a long chapter. Trust me guys, long chapters are boring, and I don't want any of you to get bored and leave. Besides, I said only 1,000 words are my goals for each chapter, and darn the world I'm sticking with it!

**Sunstar989:** I try to make my stories interesting for my readers!

**AnimeLover3801:** Oh we'll see… Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

**NintendoSEGAFanGirl26:** Oh my, it would be a nightmare if this story never ends xD. I'm glad you're enjoying though!

**ElenPrincess:** Two reviews? You earn a cookie from me *gives you a cookie*! Oh, it isn't a Sonic story without Sonic running around right?

**TatlTails:** Glad it helps you ^^

**Chapter 4: Beach Day Part I**

It was morning. Knuckles was on the couch sleeping while Sonic slept in the clutches of his red spikes. Weary eyelids began to open. Slowly, Knuckles began to sit up as Sonic still clanged on. A slight grumble escaped his gritted teeth.

The smell of fresh pancakes flew through the room as Amy came in with a white apron. "Wake up boys, breakfast time!"

**x-x-x-x**

"The beach?" grunted Knuckles as he held Sonic who was on top of his head.

The pink hedgehog nodded. "I've asked Rouge and Tails to come along, so go get yourself ready. We're leaving soon!" Amy explained while grabbing Sonic. "Come on Sonic; let's go get your swim trunks on!"

The cub looked at her as if he was confused. He then pushed himself upward in order to see the echidna no longer standing there.

**x-x-x-x**

"Aw, you look so cute!" Amy squealed rubbing her nose against Sonic's. The baby hedgehog smiled slightly before releasing a yawn. Gently, the pink hedgehog grabbed the cub, placing him on her shoulders. Flipping the light switch, they exited the room.

Entering the living room, Knuckles sat on the couch. His arms were crossed as bottom lip showed out. What was point of wearing palm tree shorts? It was just plain out ridiculous.

"Oh good, you found the shorts I bought for you!" smiled Amy, setting Sonic onto the red echidna's lap. Knuckles just huffed.

A beeping sound rang from Amy's pants. Quickly, her hand went down to her right pocket, grabbing a red cell phone in the process. By the looks of the contact name, it was Rouge. "Hello, Rouge! Oh, you guys are ready? Yes, we're taking Sonic, don't worry. Alright, bye!" and with that she pressed end call, placing her phone back in her pocket.

Heading toward the kitchen, the pink hedgehog began to pack every essential thing for today's big event.

Once she was finished, Amy closed the basket and the handle onto her arm letting it dangle from below.

Satisfied, the female hedgehog went back into the living room.

"C'mon Knuckles, Rouge and Tails are waiting for us at the workshop!" she explained, grabbing the key to the apartment.

Knuckles stood up, still grumbling and huffing his way to the door as Sonic held onto his spike. Closing the door, Amy sped up toward the echidna, playing with Sonic who just giggled cutely. "Are you enjoying yourself Sonic?" she smiled rubbing a finger on his cheeks. The little blue cub just sang (baby talk). Amy giggled.

Knuckles just rolled his eyes as his arms wrapped around his chest.

It took a while to find the workshop until the two animals found the blue Tornado, flying high as ever. On the driver's seat sat Tails as Rouge flew the wing. Hey, it wasn't just Sonic who enjoyed standing on the wing. Amy waved, grabbing Tails' attention. The fox looked down. Slowly, he pressed forward onto the wheel, letting the plane descend toward an open space.

Noticing the trio, Rouge leaped off the wing as she spread her own black wings across. She then began to dive down toward the ground, faster than Tails.

"Here comes the devil…" groaned Knuckles as Amy elbowed his arm, "Knuckles, don't be rude!"

"I don't know, that rude attitude of his is very attractive!" smiled Rouge, landing onto the ground.

"If I were attractive, I'd rather pick up a girl that can actually stay still before getting caught with jewelry in her hands."

"Oh, feisty aren't we Knuckie?" The albino bat laughed, flying behind the echidna. Slowly, she grabbed a bundle of blue from one of Knuckles' spikes. "Hello Sonic, Auntie Rouge is here to play with you!" Rouge said, nuzzling Sonic's forehead making the cub giggle. The guardian rolled his eyes as Amy just awed at the sight.

"Hey, are we going or what!?" shouted Tails, starting the Tornado's engine.

**x-x-x-x**

The sun shined brightly at Emerald Beach. Amy and Rouge were setting the supplies down by the big yellow blanket. Tails was flying around the beach, saying that he wanted to hurry up and build a new invention, like always. Knuckles was sitting under a shady palm tree just minding his own business.

Where's Sonic you may ask? The tiny cub was observing the seashore, poking at a sea star. "Aroo…" he said. "Sonic!" called Amy, picking up the cub. "I thought I told Tails to watch you…"

"Ooo…" groaned Sonic as he tried to get back onto the ground. He still wanted to check out the rest of the seashore.

Heading back toward the big orange blanket, Amy set Sonic down gently in the middle on his back. Sonic just curled his legs together, smiling adorably. Rouge couldn't help but squeal at the sight.

At the beach, Knuckles had decided to take a little stroll on the soft sand. Right above him, was Tails hovering as high as ever. "Boy, what a view!" exclaimed the fox, doing a backflip. The echidna rolled his eyes, kicking a rock forward and forward. "Hey, why are you in a grumpy mood?" Tails asked, descending a little.

The echidna just responded, "Your stupid stunt…"

"Ok, it's not my fault the ray shot him. He just casually went inside the room by the time I pushed 'start'. How was I supposed to predict that? Well, at least I know my baby ray worked…" sighed Tails.

The crimson echidna didn't answer back; instead, he kept on walking. Knuckles knew that it wasn't technically Tails' fault. Come on, who would had ever predict Sonic coming in three seconds before the whole incident started. It's the fact that he became stuck with the whole 'daddy' title that made him grumpy.

"Why'd you pick me to be the dad?" Knuckles grumbled.

"What?"

"Why'd you picked me to be the **freaking** dad?"

"You mean you don't know?"

The echidna shook his head. "No," he said flatly. Tails just tilted his head in confusion. "It's because you were the only one I could trust."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Geez Knux, look at the facts for once! If I gave Sonic to Shadow, the poor cub wouldn't even last a day since babies need attention. I mean, we all know how much Shadow is of a solitary type, and how he would never open up to his arch rival."

_Yeah, that's true…_

"If I gave Sonic to Silver, Silver would just want to end the crying by…well, ya know…"

_Yeah, I know how much Silver hates noises while reading his books…_

"Don't get me freaking started on Big…"

…_He was one of Tails' options!? Wow, the little guy must've been REALLY desperate…_

**END OF PART 1**

LAME cliffhangers are FREAKING LAME… Expect part two soon everyone! Be sure, to leave a review on what you think on the story.


	5. Chapter 4 PART II

Alright everyone here's the second part to chapter 4. Sorry for the long delay, I've been battling high school and the forces of my life. Fine, I mainly forgot about this chapter for a duration of four weeks when I decided to play with word for a while but still!

**Guest:** Thank you! Oh come on, when is Baby Sonic never adorable?

**Rehannon314:** I'm glad you enjoyed the story! Well, here's the next update xD

**TatlTails:** Hey, don't you dare give me ideas! I don't know. I wish I could make longer chapters, but the main reason I don't want to do them is not because people will skip over details, but that it will take a much longer time duration to get them out. I don't want my readers to wait a total of six months for the next chapter. Trust me, they'll think I died or something.

**Chapter 4: Beach Day Part 2**

"That's why I just had to pick you as the father!" exclaimed Tails.

"Really, you put Big as one of your options?" Knuckles asked.

The fox rubbed his head, laughing uneasily. "I was…running out of ideas," he said.

The echidna just rolled his eyes. Knuckles then picked up a pebble and threw it to the water as it skipped two steps. Tails decided to try it out. Picking up the rock, the kitsune threw it with ease letting it skip one step. "That's about the best I could do with it," Tails laughed.

The echidna just patted his back, "You'll get better man."

"Says the guardian that always loses his Master Emerald," the fox couldn't help but remarked; receiving a solid glare from Knuckles.

"Yeah, well, the guardian's about to punch you if you don't watch what you say."

Tails laughed. Even though to some people it seemed like a threat, Tails knew that Knuckles was only playing with him. Twisting his two tails together, the fox began to hover in the air once again. "Hey, come on guardian, your son and wife are waiting," the fox said, flying toward back toward their beach blanket.

**x-x-x-x**

Lunch was already set up. Everyone had begun to eat. That is…

"Sonic, let go!" groaned Knuckles as he gazed at the little blue hedgehog grabbing his spikes.

…until Sonic wanted to play. "Aroo!" the cub whistled, lying down onto the echidna's long dreadlocks. His grip was hard, tight. Knuckles just sighed. "Can I—"

"Knuckles, that's child abuse…"

"But—"

"No," Amy said flatly, sipping some coke.

Knuckles just groaned as he picked up the small cub; the echidna placed him on his crossed legs. The hedgehog giggled, still holding tightly onto the long, red spikes. "Oh, I've got to take a picture of this!" squealed Rouge; taking out her phone. Placing it in front, the bat pressed the button.

"Let me see, Rouge!" squealed Amy, leaning towards the bat.

The picture showed Sonic smiling as he held onto Knuckles' red dreadlock. The two girls couldn't help but squeal once more. Tails just smiled as Knux just showed a face of annoyance. "Women…" he mumbled. The echidna took his gaze from the two chattering girls toward the little baby hedgehog. He couldn't help but showoff a tiny smile; one that no one could notice.

"Oh! Sonic, it's time for your lunch!" Amy said, picking up the little blue cub, which magically let go of the now released red spike. The pink hedgehog quickly scurried off toward a nearby tree. "I'm so posting this on tumblr…" smiled Rouge, as she quickly logged into her account. Knuckles and Tails just sighed as the two continued their lunches.

**x-x-x-x**

As the crew got together all the plates, the little blue cub decided to do some exploring for himself. The little hedgehog got a chance to continue on the seashore. "Aroo…" he cooed as the soft water touched his hands.

"Oh no you don't," grumbled Knuckles, picking Sonic up high toward his chest.

A small whine escaped the cub's mouth as he tried to stretch down toward the sand. He couldn't due to the fact that Knuckles was too tall. "Waa..aa…WAAH!" Sonic began to wail. "What?" Knuckles asked, placing the cub in front of him. The little guy wouldn't stop crying. "Oh come on, what's wrong?" the red echidna asked as he sat on the soft, yellow sand.

Suddenly, the cub stopped. "Ooo…" Sonic moaned as he gazed at the seashore. It took a while for Knuckles to understand what's going on. Gently, he placed the little cub onto the seashore. The cub began touching the sand beneath him. A slight giggle escaped Sonic's mouth. The echidna patted the child's head which made Sonic purr cutely.

"Aww!" squealed Rouge who watched from the blanket. "I swear that's the only thing you've been saying throughout this whole scenario…" Tails groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Can you blame a girl who loves adorable and shiny things," Rouge said, taking a picture of the two figures on the shore. "She's got a point Tails; we girls just love adorable things!" Amy said, copying what Rouge was doing. The two tailed fox just sighed as he fell onto the blanket, closing his blue eyes.

"…Women…" he groaned.

**x-x-x-x**

As the day dragged on, Rouge and Amy decided to spend some time with Sonic while Knuckles and Tails took a peaceful nap at the blanket. The two girls couldn't help but squeal when Sonic gave off a cute giggle. "Aroo!" the hedgehog said as he tried to imitate them. The two girls couldn't help but laugh. "You're so cute!" smiled the albino bat as she tapped the cub's nose.

Suddenly a wave hit Rouge's back, the bat yelped. "That was not nice!" she yelled at the ocean.

"Why are you yelling at the ocean?" Amy couldn't help but giggle.

"It was the one that send that cold wave at me!" Rouge replied.

"You're so mean to the ocean…" the pink hedgehog said.

"Hey, it deserved it!"

"Right…" Amy said as she stopped the wandering blue hedgehog from roaming behind them. "Sonic, stop that!" she protested.

The bat giggled, "You can tell that he's Sonic even when the kid's a baby."

**x-x-x-x**

The sun was beginning to set. The crew had decided to stay for a while until the sun was completely down. So, there they were watching the sun go down on the beach blanket along with a tiny cub that was on top of Tails' head. "Man, I've never watched a sunset at the beach before!" the two tailed fox said, "Sonic and I were always so busy with our adventures; that we never took the time to settle down. Heh, right Sonic?"

The cub just purred in response.

"Well, I guess you two are getting your chance," Amy said, dusting some sand off her feet.

"Isn't this romantic Knuckie," Rouge teased, placing her head beside the red echidna's. "Get off…" the guardian grumbled, shoving her off. Rouge sighed "I guess someone can't deal with romantic sunset scenes!" she exaggerated. The guardian just rolled his eyes as he began to fix his shoes.

As the minutes ticked down, the sun drew dimmer and smaller. The sky turned from an azure blue to a distorted canvas of red, orange, and yellow.

Emerald green eyes stared upward in curiosity. "Aroo!" the cub moaned. Unknowingly, Sonic fell off of Tails' head, but was luckily caught with ready, gloved hands. The little hedgehog couldn't help but stare in confusion. "Geez, Sonic, learn to be careful!" Tails scolded, placing the cub on his lap. "Aaah…" Sonic yawned as he stared up at the Tails' blue eyes.

"Uh, oh, someone's getting sleepy!" Amy called as she picked up the little hedgehog.

"Should we head to the Tornado now?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, I don't want Sonic to get a cold out here…"

The two tailed fox nodded, "I'll get the engine started!" With that, Tails propelled his two tails together and flew off toward the blue airplane.

"Well, it was nice hanging out with you all, but I need to head back to GUN. Shadow and I have something to work out—"

"Your relationship?" Knuckles butted in.

"No Knuckie, it's just about some documents. Boy, you're very lucky you're cute or else I'd punch you." Rouge said rather irritated.

The guardian didn't say a word of response; he just stared blankly. With a wave of goodbye, Rouge spread out her black wings and began to flap them. Soon, she was a white blur in the sky. Amy and Knuckles quickly gathered all of the supplies, of course Knuckles had to carry them all. "Alright, let's get going Knuckles. I'll cook us something special tonight!" the pink hedgehog smiled.

**To Be Continued**

Be sure to leave a review on the review box that has your username on it!


	6. Chapter 5

I must be sick, it's been three weeks since I updated. I think I've been seeing too many baby sonic pictures xD

**Super-sonic Iblish:** Thank you, it means so much! Well then, here's the update!

**Mage of Hope:** I know right!? Well, here's the next update!

**TatlTails:** Hey, you have an account now! Sweet! Oh yes, we love all my intakes on the characters xD I try to keep them in character after all.

**Rehannon13:** I promise you, Eggy will make his appearance soon enough. There shall be action in this story! Hmm…that sounds interesting, I'll try to check it out soon enough xD Sorry, school's been delaying me for awhile.

**Chapter 5: Take a Break**

Three days passed after the beach day. Amy and Knuckles were right now in a tight pickle. For three whole days they were never able to get one minute of shut eye. They had to calm down a crying baby who just couldn't communicate with what he wanted. The two overwhelmed mobians tried to feed him, play with him, and entertain him as much as they could. The cub wouldn't cooperate none the less. He just kept crying out a river of tears.

One day Rouge decided to visit the two along with her partner Shadow. "Remind me, why are you dragging me along?" the bony hedgehog asked in annoyance. The bat just rolled her eyes at Shadow. Pulling his arm, Rouge began to speed up which just caused Shadow to grunt a bit.

"You'll see…" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Well hopefully we hurry up before you cause a disembodiment of my arm… What is so damn important anyway?" the ebony hedgehog grunted. He got no response in return just a rigid pull of his arm. Oh the pain…

After ten minutes, a pink house came into view. "Amy's house?" asked the ebony hedgehog as he cocked his eyebrow. Rouge nodded as they stopped onto the front porch. Though the run tuckered the albino bat a bit, Shadow was still breathing fine. "I just love my hover skates," he smiled a little. Rouge just glared as she knocked on the front door. A few seconds later a tired echidna, whose fur seemed to be sticking out almost everywhere, opened the door. "Yes?"

Rouge gasped while Shadow just cocked an eyebrow. "Knuckie, what happened to you?" she asked, placing her gloved hands onto his tan cheeks. Unlike how he would usually slap her hands off, the echidna just let it be. "Baby…" he sighed.

Suddenly, a bundle of pink fur broke through Knuckles' barrier and hugged Rouge's shoulders (A/N: Remember you guys, they're just friends). "Oh jeez Rouge, thank goodness you're here!" Amy said letting all of her stress out. "Was it really that bad?" the albino bat asked. A sudden piercing cry plagued the animals' ears.

"Yes…"

**x-x-x-x**

"Faker's a baby?" Shadow asked as he held the sobbing child in his gloves.

"Yeah, it's a long story. To spare you the details, we're Sonic's temporary parents until Miles can fix up an antidote," Amy said as she brought in some snacks from the kitchen. By the TV, Rouge was trying her best to unstressify Knuckles as her gloved hand stroked his dreadlocks. The red echidna just grunted.

Rouge sighed. "Dang Knuckles, you're very tensed! How long has this been going on?"

The echidna then grabbed out a paper and a book that was under the TV. Unmasking his white gloves, revealing the normal hands of a mobian, Knuckles began to tear out a parts of the paper with the spikes of the gloves. _Don't even get me started…_ It read. The bat just frowned. "It couldn't have been…that bad."

_Don't even get me freaking started…_

"Ok, I stand corrected. It was that bad. Well, how come you didn't confirm Tails and I about this?"

"Rouge, we had a loudmouth baby on our hands. One that wouldn't smile for who knows how long!" Amy sighed as her white gloves stroke Sonic's cheek. The little guy was still frowning, and it didn't look like it would disappear at any time. "Well still, you guys should have had at least let Tails and I know about this. Heck, we could have saved you some of the stress!" the albino bat explained, still stroking the guardians spines.

Silence enveloped the room for a while until Shadow, who had been pretty quiet for a while, decided to break it. "So, what are we going to do about fak—I mean Sonic…" the ebony hedgehog asked. Rouge crossed her hands in thinking mode. Suddenly, the bat snapped her fingers. "Why don't you two go out tonight? You know, relax while Shadow, Tails, and I watch Sonic for you?"

"Oh, hell no!" the two figures yelled out with angry tones. Rouge raised her eyebrow in surprised. A different tone then what her instincts were expecting. "Why not?" she asked.

"Rouge, we love that you want to help us out, but Sonic is **our** responsibility."

"Plus, why would we trust an emerald thief and a hedgehog that can't decide if he's evil or not!? We trust Tails, but he's way too young to handle this!"

The bat just stared at the red echidna agape. "Excuse me, I'm not a thief 24/7 Knuckie! I'm a professional GUN soldier that handles mission with a breeze. Don't you dare get Shadow into this; he's new to the whole concept, so you better shut your mouth!"

"I'll shut my mouth whenever I want too!"

"Oh hell no, boy!"

So, as the two mobians began to bicker back and forth. Shadow and Amy just watched in the background as Sonic still held his frown. The black hedgehog then faced the pink one. "Are you sure you don't want us to watch him?" he asked since Rouge was still arguing with Knuckles. Amy sighed "You know what? Relaxation is definitely what we need!" the pink hedgehog said with a smile on her muzzle.

**x-x-x-x**

"Are you sure you guys have everything?" asked Amy with Knuckles who stood at the doorway. "I believe so…Oh, almost forgot!" Flying quickly straight toward the crimson echidna, Rouge placed a quick kiss on his cheek. The guardian just stumbled. "You be careful now, Knuckie, and make sure Amy comes back alive **with you**," that bat pronounced the last two words slowly and somewhat painfully.

"Oh relax Rouge! Tails, Shadow?" Amy asked.

The two tailed fox placed his thumb and pointer finger together as he signaled he was good to go. Shadow just gave a slight thumbs up while crossing his arms together. "Alright, we'll be back tomorrow afternoon. See you all later!" Amy waved as she and Knuckles exited out the doorway. The three figures waved back as they huddled against a bean bad with a sad looking baby on it.

**To Be Continued**

I need your guys' opinions! Would you all liked to see Knuckles and Amy's relaxation day on a separate chapter then our three babysitters, or would you guys like to not see their day off at all. I can't put them in the same chapter due to time reasoning and all…

Be sure to leave a review on the review box that had your username on it!


	7. Chapter 6

HELLO DEAR READERS! Ya know, it's Christmas (not anymore…silly Acaybay!), New Years is right around the corner, and I'm on a nice long relaxing break for a while, let's take up the opportunity!

**Rehannon13:** Sorry I haven't been able to check out your story, school's been slowing me down D: Well hope you enjoy the surprise update ;)

**Thundercloft:** Aww geez, your making me shy now xD I'm so glad you're enjoying the story makes me happy to have a new follower!

**Super-sonic Iblish:** Well just to not scare a few of my readers, I'm going to keep this nothing above friendship tone or what Sega has given us as moments of love, but you may see a few moments of some Knuxamy ;)

**Everyone who voted:** It was 3 to 2 votes REALLY close, but I wanted to add in another character, so here's Knuckles and Amy's night. Be sure to stay intact with the babysitting chapter that will come (for sure) before or on New Year's Eve.

**Chapter 6: You're Not Bad Yourself**

(Amy's POV)

_I never knew how much of a gentleman that red echidna was. He really knew how to treat a lady right! My, I think I may even found some amount of respect for him._

It was about evening by the time we got to Station Square. Knuckles and I were finally beginning to relax. With no, baby screaming and crying about, we could finally have some peace and quiet. I looked over to the echidna to find his arms wrapped behind his head. "You seem to be taking this quite well…" I said with a tiny smile. Knuckles just grumbled, signaling that he didn't feel like talking.

"Oh shut up, admit it, you're glad that the baby isn't here to wreak havoc," I told him matter-of-factly. He opened one of his closed eyes, a glare forming.

After a few minutes, I heard are slight grumbling sound. For a second, I thought it was Knuckles mumbling about what was on his mind. Then, I turned my head. The echidna had his hand on his stomach which began to make those funny sounds I heard. My face lit up with a giggle. I saw the guardian just glare at me once again. "You're hungry aren't you?" I mustered a little giggle.

Knuckles just grunted a quiet "yes" before looking around for some food to eat. Finally, he pointed toward an Italian pizza parlor near a white building. I nodded.

**x-x-x-x**

"So what do you want Amy?" Knuckles asked. I jerked my head, did he just asked me what I want? I thought he was the one hungry? "Amy, what do you want to eat?" the guardian asked once more.

"I'll just have a cheese pizza with coke, you?"

"Same, though I want mountain dew."

Soon the waiter came with a notepad and pen. She asked us what we, dare I say it, two lovebirds wanted. Seriously, we have nothing in common! Why are people constantly calling us a couple? Ugh, now I know how annoyed Sonic felt when someone mentioned us as a couple. "Amy!" Knuckles snapped. Suddenly, I felt myself taken from my mind into the realm of reality. "What?" I asked totally confused.

The guardian just sighed. "I was trying to ask you if you wanted something from the snack bar…"

I blushed out of embarrassment, "Sorry and I'm good…"

I really need to quit doing that. Going into my own thinking zone, sheesh, I get in trouble by just zoning out. Oh well, Knuckles didn't seem to mind at all.

As our food came onto our table, I found that Knuckles was trying to cut a slice of pizza. Two slices of pizza! "Um, don't you want to eat one at a time Knux?" I asked, scratching my pink quilled head. He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm slicing a piece for you and me. Why else would I be slicing two?" Knuckles told me, placing a pizza onto my plate and his. I couldn't help but smile. What a gentleman, he even cut my pizza first…

**x-x-x-x**

As we exited the pizza parlor, Knuckles decided that we should head toward the chao garden. He told me that while Sonic is stuck as a baby, his pet chao, Hero, should be picked up and brought back to the apartment. I agreed; that white chao can play with that crying baby as this situation progresses.

"So where's the chao garden?"

"It's beside Twinkle Park," he answered, turning to the right. I followed closely behind. Within twelve minutes we were by a street that was filled with tall buildings and glass windows. On a building was a huge sign that read, 'TWINKLE PARK OPEN, COUPLES IN FOR FREE'. Oh I remember the days when I would drag Sonic in there with a rope. Hmm…I wonder whatever happened. I guess I grew up or something, dang…maturity.

As we walked another minute or so, we found the choa garden. Knuckles told me to stay put as he went to talk with the management. Nodding my head, the echidna guardian left my side and walked toward the booth. I then leaned against the white fence as I watched a few chaos from inside the glass. A few were flying around the habitat while others slept on the small hills that were on the ground.

A slight giggle escaped with a small smile.

Turning my head, I saw Knuckles was keeping things smooth. The guy at the booth was starting to get irritated since the rules stated "No wandering chaos without the owner's consent" right on the papers that sat before him.

Though, for I think three times in a row, Knuckles had told the man that Sonic sent him to get Hero before he left on vacation.

"Sonic, you say? Well, I guess I can slip you the keys…"

"Thank you, come on Amy we have a chao to pick up," the guardian called out as he opened the gate. I followed with no hesitation.

There was a small opening to the glass field that held the choas inside. I turned my head to the echidna who nodded in return. Stepping forward, we found ourselves inside the chao habitat. There were all sorts of chaos inside of it. They range from yellow to black, orange to blue, red to white, all sorts of colors really.

I really wished I had my own!

"Hero, it's me Knuckles!" Knuckles whistled, "Sonic wants to see—ACK!"

I jumped out of the way as the red echidna was tackled by a white angelic chao. I could see a smile on the creatures face; he must've heard the word "Sonic".

Knuckles sat up with a slight smile, "Hey buddy, ready to see Sonic?

Hero clapped his two stubs for arms. A giggle escaped my mouth. Sonic must've taken really good care of the little guy to receive this much love from Hero.

It was then that Knuckles picked up the white chao who stared up innocently at the echidna's purple eyes. I walked toward them completely awing at the white chao's cuteness. From what I've heard, pure white chaos were exotically rare; it's a miracle to see one in your lifetime. Sonic must've been great at raising a chao. "Ready to go?" Knuckles grunted, casting his glance at me.

I nodded my head.

As we exited the glass pinnacle, Knuckles placed Hero into my arms while he went back to lock the gate. Once he was done, the guardian returned the keys to the man at the booth.

"So, where to now?"

"Well, we can stay at Angel Island for the night. I might as well check on how Mighty and Ray are keeping up with the master emerald,"

"Wow, you came prepared with this situation…"

Knuckles just chuckled, "Well, when you think you'll be away from home for a long while, it's good to have backups."

I rolled my eyes while Hero just clapped his little stubs.

**To Be Continued**

Please leave a review on the review box that has your username on it!


	8. Chapter 7

HELLO AGAIN! Here's the next chapter ;)

**TatlTails:** Yeah, I tried to keep it more Sega related in a way! Yeah, it's great to be back actually, I missed this story for a while!

**Super-sonic Iblish:** Yeah, I'm glad to be back. Well here's the update!

**1vampireAlpha52:** Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Yeah, school can be a pain in the neck most of the time…

**Neon the Hedgehog:** Glad you love the story, well here's the next update!

**Chapter 7: Babysitting**

As Knuckles and Amy's story comes to a close, there's another tale that needed to be told.

The figures were sitting around a bean bag chair. On the bean bag chair, a frowning cub gazed at all the glowing eyes. "So, what do we do now?" asked Shadow, scratching his nose. Rouge just frowned as she thought quietly. Tails, on the other hand, decided to take action. Slowly, the two tailed fox brought his hands up to the little cub.

The cub cringed when he felt two hands on his sides, though, instead of crying, Sonic bit on one of the hands harshly.

"YOWCH!"

"Well, the kid wants personal space," Shadow said with a somewhat surprised expression. Rouge just looked at the cub wide eyed, mouth a little open.

The cub then let out a growl, which more-so sounded like a high pitched squeal. "So, anyone got a plan B?" Tails winced as he tried to massage his bitten hand. "Well, I think I may have one…" the albino bat told them as she took out something from her purse. It was a small stuff toy, a dinosaur. Slowly, Rouge handed it toward the blue hedgehog.

But, he didn't seem to take it.

"Guess Sonic wasn't the one for stuffed animals or toys…" Tails stated taking the stuffed dinosaur and tossed it to the side. "Maybe he held a grudge against a dino…" Shadow said, changing his sitting position to Indian style. Rouge just rolled her eyes then she sighed. Moving closer, Rouge placed a white glove on the hedgehog's head. "Sweetie, can't you try to tell us what's wrong…"

Sonic just continued to stare and frown.

"Probably he doesn't like us right now…" Tails inquired scratching the back of his head.

"Tails, you know that's not true. Maybe the poor thing is just grumpy at the moment."

"Maybe the kid was just trying to use the diaper at the moment…" Shadow said covering his black, sensitive nose.

Rouge and Tails cringed.

The two then looked at the now blue cub that was aweing at the environment. He was no longer sad and angry; instead, Sonic was a little bit more relaxed. "Oh dear, someone needs to be changed!" Rouge called in a high tone, carrying the blue cub toward the bathroom.

Tails chuckled, "Dude, could you really smell it?"

"It's worst then Knuckles going three days without a bath…"

**x-x-x-x-x**

"…and done!" the white bat exclaimed, exiting out of the bathroom.

She hurried over toward the living room where her two companions waited at. Both Tails and Shadow were sitting down at the couch, watching some TV shows. "I leave for five minutes, and this is the best thing you two could come up with?" Rouge asked, placing Sonic onto the bean bag chair. "Well what else do you expect us to do while waiting?"

"But five minutes?"

The two didn't respond.

Sighing, Rouge took a seat on the couch. She rested her arms among the couch's arms as the albino bat tried to find a comfortable position. "What are you guys watching?"

Blue eyes and red eyes collided with each other, "…a sitcom."

**x-x-x-x-x**

It was about two hours later. Tails was taking his turn to watch over Sonic while Rouge and Shadow were busy talking about their recent mission on GUN. Through Tails' ear it wasn't much of a light-hearted, happy conversation. It was more-so 'how stupid can you be' type of conversation. Though, Tails didn't partake in the matter.

His icy blue eyes gazed at his big brother's emerald green ones. Tails bent his ears. It would take months to find an antidote, let alone make one. The bad part was that the fox still didn't have the ingredients to reverse the effect. "Don't worry Sonic; I'll get you back to normal…" The two tailed fox said with a small smile, "but for now, it's time for me to return you the favor for all those years you took care of me."

Picking up the young hedgehog, Tails set Sonic onto his lap. He began to stroke the cub's forehead. A small smile appeared onto the tan muzzle. "Heh, heh, guess that trick still works on ya even if you're a baby!" Tails said as he began to scratch Sonic's ears.

Sonic just purred in response.

"Shadow, for the last time, you know how much I love jewels!"

"Yeah, but could you ever think of the mission before advancing toward things that revolve around you?"

"Of course not, that is just not my style, and you know that!" Rouge paused, "Oh, would you look at the time! Dinner needs to be ready soon…"

With that, the white bat hurried over toward the kitchen. Shadow just sighed as he continued to watch the TV show that was currently on. "Women, you can't live with them…and you can't live without them," the ebony hedgehog said as he turned his head to the kitchen. "Huh, you can say that again…" Tails said as he pictured Amy in his mind.

Suddenly, a thought popped into the two tailed fox's head, "Say, Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Be honest, what do you think of Sonic as a baby?"

Shadow dropped his head, closing his red ruby eyes.

"Well?"

"I'll say that the situation is just stupid. No matter which story you can possibly tell me, I'll still find it downright dumb,"

Tails frowned.

"But, I can't blame you Tails. You're a kid who loves building machines and testing out new things. I'm pretty sure Sonic wouldn't want anyone to look down upon you for this mess. Though if you want my opinion of Sonic as a baby, I quite actually sort of like Sonic this way. He's quiet and doesn't really cause that much trouble. Heck, he's a lot calmer than when he was a teenager. Though I will say, I've been quite bored for the past few days. I just have no one to race me. No one to prove to me that I can be beaten," Shadow explained, slightly smiling.

The fox just laugh, "Shadow the hedgehog, are you saying you actually MISS Sonic in his teenage form?"

"I never said anything about missing the guy. All I said was that I have no one to race with."

"Ah, but you implied it."

Shadow chuckled, "Smart boy…"

It was then that Rouge popped her head out of the kitchen door. "Boys time to eat!" the bat chimed, walking back into the kitchen, "I made fried lobsters!"

Tails was the first to stand up while Shadow picked up the blue hedgehog and placed him into his spines. The two male mobians then proceeded into the kitchen, stomachs rumbling with hunger.

**To Be Continued**

So, turns out Sonic just had a bad diaper problem. Why was he being annoying in chapter five? Come on guys, that's regular baby stuff. Well, see you in the next chapter!

Make sure to leave a review on the review box that has your username on it!


	9. Chapter 8

Hello my wonderful readers! How many of you thought I left this story already? If so, DISHONOR ON YOU, AND DISHONOR ON YOUR COW! Yes, I've been watching that movie lol

**Nate the Werehog:** Thank you! Oh it's alright, just be glad you left a review at least.

**TatlTails:** I've really wanted to do a Sonic and Tails brotherly scene for so long now, and I'm glad you enjoyed the Shadow scene!

**Rocksmith:** Thank you! It means a lot to me.

**Super-sonic Iblish:** xD Wow. Thanks, I will gladly continue just for my readers!

**1vampireAlpha52:** Shut up Shadow, you're ruining the magic! Thanks, PEACE OUT!

**knuxrougefan12:** Be patient dear reader, the next update is here!

**HTKWolfe777:** So glad you're enjoying the story. I've always pictured Knuckles as big brother to Sonic.

**Chapter 8: Back to the Plot!**

As the night swarmed through our three babysitters' place, they all found out it was time to catch some shut eye. Rouge decided to sleep inside Amy's room while Tails and Shadow both head inside Knuckles' 'temporary' bedroom. Sonic was taken with Rouge since the bat had doubts about the boys watching over the blue cub.

"Good night sweet heart," the albino mobian said as she planted a little kiss on Sonic's peach muzzle, "Auntie Rouge will be here when you need me."

Climbing up the bed, Rouge got herself under the covers as a loud yawn escaped her mouth. Before she closed her blue eyes, the white bat sneaked a quick peak at the blue cub that was sleeping away while both hands lay sprawled against his face. Rouge smiled as sleep overcame her.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Aba!" Sonic said as he tugged on Shadow's ears. The black hedgehog just grumbled as he held the cub for balance. "So how long am I supposed to do this?" he asked Tails who was busy chatting with Cream on Facebook. The fox turned his head to face Shadow as he sighed loudly. Turning back to his laptop, he clicked on a blue tab.

"From what it says, hedgehog cubs bond closer to their parents through playing, so it will be awhile until Sonic decides to lay off."

A loud grumble escaped Shadow's mouth. The ebony hedgehog was nearly ready to drop the blue cub onto the floor, but he had to hold himself. Bad enough he was working for GUN ever since that freaking deal he made (A/N: I don't believe in Shadow just magically joining GUN after 'Shadow the Hedgehog' ok…). Sometimes, he wished that he never grew close to the blue hedgehog and his immature lackeys that followed.

Though, he had to admit. As immature as the hedgehog's crew was, they were pretty much all he had close to what a family would be.

"Shut up!" Rouge shouted as she held the phone in her hands. "Girl, shut up!" She echoed, checking on the food she was cooking. The white bat squealed as she listened further with what the caller was talking about.

Checking the clock, Rouge gasped. "Sorry Alicia, I'll call you back later. My babysitting shift is nearly over; see you at work tomorrow girl!" She chimed, hanging up.

Quickly, Rouge got three plates out of the pantry and began setting the table.

"Shadow, Tails time for breakfast!" she called, grabbing a pan that held cooked pancake mix and chocolate toppings on them.

**x-x-x-x-x**

As breakfast ended, Rouge told the boys to freshen up since they were going to meet Knuckles and Amy at the town park. Shadow, of course, declined to the idea for how he described as "personal reasons" to which Rouge interpreted as, "There's no way I'm seeing that freaking echidna." This ended up as another argument between the bat and hedgehog, to which, Tails just decided to stay quiet through as he played around with Sonic.

Soon after, Shadow left without saying goodbye except for a small glare at his teammate.

"See you ugly."

"Back at you, hideous…"

Rouge then turned to Tails, "Tails sweetie, go get cleaned up. I'll watch Sonic ok?"

"Ok."

**x-x-x-x-x**

Once Tails got freshened up, the two tailed kitsune hurried down the stairs to see Rouge carrying Sonic who was now wearing a cute red cap. The fox stared confused as Rouge just laughed. "It's going to be hot today. I don't want this little sapphire to burn up!" the albino bat said rubbing he nose to a tan cheek. Sonic just giggled in response.

Tails just rolled his eyes.

Without any hesitations, the bat opened the door and exited out of the apartment. Tails followed as he closed and locked the door.

Upon heading outside the building, Rouge quickly took out her phone. Dialing a number, she held the phone up to her ear. After a few rings, someone finally picked up.

"Rouge."

"Good morning Knuckie~ how is your day coming along?"

"Peaceful, until you called."

The bat laughed, "I missed you too Knuckles. Anyways, Tails and I are heading toward the park now. Where are you and Amy?"

"Almost there, where just taking a quick stop."

"Alright sweets, we'll meet up so—" Before the bat could finish, she could hear paused beeps on the other end. Rouge just frowned as she placed the phone back into her pocket. "Tails?" she asked. The orange fox looked up at the sound of his name. "Yeah?"

"Remind to kick that echidna when we meet up with them…"

**x-x-x-x-x**

Ten minutes later, the two mobians made it at the park. Outside the white gate, was Knuckles and Amy, or well, just Knuckles since Amy was too busy hugging Sonic with a smile plastered on her muzzle.

"Sonic, I missed you so much!" the pink hedgehog cried as she kissed the blue cub who just purred at the attention he was getting.

Knuckles soon caught up as he gave the little baby a pat on the head. "We got a friend for you," he announced as he whistled lowly. A white chao quickly tackled the baby cub as the scent of Sonic cheered the little flying creature. Amy, Tails, and Rouge glared at the echidna as they knew what was coming.

"Chao, chao!" the white heroic chao laughed as he placed Sonic on a sitting position.

Though, instead of bursting into tears, the blue hedgehog just smiled and hugged the cute pet he owned. "Aba!" Sonic said as he felt Hero place his little stub hands on his hips and began to raise the both of them in the air. "Chao!" Hero chimed as he flew back toward Amy and dropped Sonic into her arms. The three mobians stared in shock since they had expected Sonic to let out tears.

"Woooooooooow…" they awed as Hero made silly faces at the blue cub who just giggled at the entertainment that was given to him.

Knuckles just grinned, "Five points for giving the little guy a gift and ten extra for shocking you all."

Upon finishing his sentence, it was then that the echidna pulled Amy into the park as Rouge and Tails followed with Hero right above their heads.

**BONUS ENDING!**

Amy and Tails were both at the swings as they had Sonic and Hero watching from the grass. Sonic was too much in awe to roam around exploring, that, and Hero was busy talking chao gibberish to him.

Knuckles and Rouge watched from behind on an open soccer field.

"That is so sweet!" Rouge squealed as the echidna just rolled his eyes. "Whatever bat, listen, why are we out here again?"

"Oh yeah…"

Suddenly Rouge grabbed Knuckles closed to her body, breathing on his neck. The echidna blushed deeply.

"Knuckie, there's been something I've been wanting to show you something…" the bat whispered, pulling her closer to Knuckles' body.

"W-what?"

A sudden jolt of pain overwhelmed his body as Rouge smiled and walked away.

"A kick in the balls for hanging up on me on the phone this morning!" She called out to him laughing oh so happily. The guardian just winced his eyes in both pain and embarrassment.

**To Be Continued**

Sorry, there weren't many cheesy scenes here. This chapter was the most difficult to make so far since I had to redo it like THREE times to get a plot I actually enjoyed reading over and over again! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed and remember!

Leave a review on the review box right below! Favs and Follows are much appreciated as well!


	10. Chapter 9

Bad news guys, CST's are coming up. So, I will be barraged by homework for the next week until the CST's are over. Good news guys, this is the last quarter for my school year. Once I finished this quarter, updating will be somewhat quicker. Yay, I'm so excited for it!

**Super-sonic iblish:** Thanks for the kind words!

**Nate the Werehog:** Hopefully Knuckles will learn later on. Thanks, I enjoyed the Hero and Sonic scene as well!

**Galem:** Your fan of Baby Sonic now eh? Well, my mission is accomplished *majestic stare out toward the horizon*

**TatlTails:** Well at least you loved it !

**Chapter 9: Look Who's Found Out!**

"Hmm, I've been sending death threats to Sonic's mailbox. He should've been here by now!" Eggman said as he tossed his newest machine blueprints to the floor. Behind him, were Orbot and Cubot playing a game of checkers. Orbot had captured most of Cubot's red circles while Cubot was only able to capture three of Orbot's black circles.

Eggman stood up as he checked his computer monitors once again. Nope, no blue streak passing by the camera lenses.

The doctor led out a frustrated growl as he slammed his fists onto the keyboard in front of him. "That blasted hedgehog! Has he decided to stop destroying my plans already!?" the doctor shouted, his long brown mustache standing in an upward angle.

Orbot then stood beside Eggman, holding up one robotic finger.

The doctor turned his head toward the red highlighted robot.

"Sir, if I could share my idea on the situation. Maybe Sonic just wanted a rest and decided to take a day off!" Orbot said, floating back to Cubot who was still trying to make his own move.

The doctor's face lit red as he picked up both Orbot by his bowl-shaped head.

"Break!? Break!? Listen you; I have a reputation to keep up! If Sonic's not there to foil my plans then people will think I'm an evil scientist that's forever alone with his robots to tend to!" Eggman shouted as he dropped Orbot to the ground. Orbot just sighed as he floated back toward Cubot who was STILL in deep thought about his next move.

Eggman took a seat back on the computer monitors, folding his hands together.

A sudden loud screech rang through the room as a badnik rushed through the doors, denting it in the process.

"Why couldn't I make a robotic brain for these pathetic robots…" Eggman said pressing a red button beside him. The badnik quickly wheeled its way toward him. "Alright, what is it?"

**WE HAVE FOUND NEW NEWS ON THE WHEREABOUTS OF SONIC.** The loud monotone voice erupted from the robot. Eggman cocked an eyebrow as the red highlighted badnik printed out a few documents from its top metallic shell. The mustached man tor them off and began to read it steadily.

An evil grin sketched upon the old man's face.

Orbot and Cubot looked up from their positions as Eggman stood up.

"Sir?"

"Get ready boys, we have ourselves a baby hedgehog to capture!" Eggman cackled as he began sketching out a new machine blueprints for the special occasion.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Everything was peaceful at Amy's apartment. The pink hedgehog was busy making breakfast while Knuckles and Sonic were busy napping on the couch. Sonic was curled up on the rad red's stomach right below the white crescent mark. Knuckles's arms wrapped protectively around the blue cub while his own legs were criss cross. As Amy walked into the living room, she giggled at the sight of her two men on the couch.

Amy then heard a tiny sob coming from Sonic who clutched onto Knuckles's chest. The poor cub seemed to be having a little nightmare.

"Aw, who's having a nightmare?" Amy asked, releasing the grip which held onto Sonic firmly. "Aaa…aba…ra…ba," the blue hedgehog mumbled as tears fell from his eyelids. The pink hedgehog smiled as she began to rock him back and forth. "Come on Sonic, don't cry…" the pink hedgehog soothed as she walked into the kitchen.

Setting Sonic on the counter, Amy began to tickle his tiny feet letting out a giggle from Sonic. The pink hedgehog smiled sweetly, nuzzling her nose on his.

"Gah!" Sonic said, tilting his tiny, spiked head at Amy. The pink hedgehog giggled once more as she started to fix up the pancakes. The little blue hedgehog watched intently at the sizzling pan beside him. Sonic tilted his head as he reached out with his bare, peach hand. Luckily, Amy was able to stop the tiny child by smacking his hand away from the hot metal.

Sonic cried due to the stinging pain on his hand. "Waaah!" the blue hedgehog wailed.

"Well if you didn't reach out to the pan, I wouldn't have smacked your hand!"

"WAAAAH!"

Amy sighed as she picked up the crying blue cub from the counter. When Sonic looked up, he found Amy frowning at him with dull green eyes staring back at his emerald orbs. The blue hedgehog bent his ears as he buried his face into Amy's dress as if to say, "I'm sorry…".

A small smile crept onto Amy's peach muzzle as she nuzzled Sonic's head. "It's ok; I didn't enjoy smacking your hand either. Just be more careful next time ok?" Amy told him, rubbing his blue back beneath his two back spines. Walking back to the living room, the two figures found Knuckles stretching himself out of his own drowsiness. "Look who's up now," Amy said as the red echidna turned back in surprise. "Oh, I was wondering where you went…" Knuckles chuckled, looking directly at a now happy little blue hedgehog.

Walking toward Sonic, Knuckles kneeled down as Amy set Sonic on top of his head. The little child began climbing his spikes from behind with no trouble slipping or stumbling. "Aba!" Sonic said, cuddling on a spike beneath Knuckles' outer dreadlocks.

"He really likes you," Amy said, the first to enter the kitchen.

"Yeah, well echidnas have a reputation of being lovable."

"You never show it."

"…Shut it."

The pink hedgehog laughed as she began to set the food and drinks. Knuckles busied himself with texting Rouge on his Samsung Galaxy. The echidna blushed when he received a rather, straightforward answer from the albino bat. "This bat, what the hell?" Knuckles said, placing his phone back into his spikes, far away from Sonic's reach.

Amy cocked an eyebrow and sighed, probably giving Knuckles's phone number to Rouge was a bad idea. Amy then settled three pancakes on the red echidna's plate and two pancakes on her own plate. Putting the pan back onto the stove, the pink hedgehog began to eat while Knuckles whistled lowly.

Hero's head popped out from the doorway with a small smile on his face.

Knuckles then set Sonic down on the floor, gesturing the white chao over.

"Chao!" Hero exclaimed, tackling Sonic who almost banged his head on the table legs. The little blue cub smiled as his white chao began to flutter all around him.

The sight was just very heart-warming for the two adult figures watching from the table.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Why are we at the park again?" asked Knuckles who had arms wrapped around his head. Amy was right next to him, pushing a blue stroller that Tails had built for the two of them awhile back (A/N: Remember when Tails went searching for parts for a new invention back in chapter four?). The pink hedgehog sighed as she began to mimic Tails' voice. "Be sure to give Sonic enough outdoor time, or else he'll get VERY cranky!" Amy said with a giggle following after.

For a girl, she could do Tails' voice just fine (A/N: No naming any names Sonic fans).

The guardian just rolled his purple eyes in amusement. He then leaned forward to check up on the blue cub. Sonic was fast asleep with Hero looking down at him smiling. "Chao!" Hero whispered, placing his huge stub arm over his mouth as if to say, "sshh!"

Knuckles couldn't help but laugh quietly at the sight/

"What's so funny?" asked Amy curiously.

"Never mind!" Knuckles said, flapping his gloved hand up and down. The pink hedgehog could only smile in confusion.

Suddenly a strange figure in a white coat walked up to them, brown gloved hands massaging the dark space between his hat and coat. Amy and Knuckles stopped with suspicion. There was a pause of silence before the figure's voice was heard. "Eh hem, cute baby you have…" the strange dark figure said, leaning down to the stroller. Amy pulled it back, frightened.

The figure then rose up, looking at the two mobians. "My name is uh, Willus Aron Collin! I've traveled across the, uh, whole zone of Green Hill in order to find these special babies." The somewhat static voice said as the figure's hand gestures were quite shaky.

"I never heard of a Willoo Ar…whatever in Green Hill." Knuckles said bluntly as his eyes traveled downward.

"Ah, I am one of those, eh, UNHEARD specialists! Oh yes, very secretive!" the white coated figure strained once more nearly tipping over. Knuckles huffed as he found, not feet, but a cube shaped body underneath the coat. "Darn tootin'!" a second voice spoke which caused the figure to jerk up and down. Knuckles rolled his eyes as he tore the white coat off, revealing Orbot and Cubot in the disguise.

Cubot looked up with a questioning look. "What now Orb?" he asked. Orbot sighed as he leaped for the stroller and grabbed both Hero and Sonic from their places. "Quickly Cubot, we must hurry before Dr. Eggman deactivates us!" Orbot said, pressing Cubot's turbo speed button.

Before the two robots were able to leave, Hero was able to bite on Orbot's robotic hand.

In time, Orbot let go of the white chao out of annoyance. No matter, Sonic was their main objective.

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Amy cried as they both tried to stop the action that was happening.

A small whimper was heard from the little cub before he was hauled out of the park. "Kneggles, Eme!" were his last words before his captors left the two mobians in the dust.

…**To Be Continued…**

Come on guys, I NEED to make some cliffhangers here and there! *hides in the corner as everyone throws tables at her* Ok, maybe I wanted to be a little jerkish… Also, a heads up, I'm planning on making a comic about this story on my DA account! I'll tell you guys when everything is ready.

Please leave a review in the review box (that has your username name on it) for Ms. Acaybay, who knows the next chapter might come quicker *evil grin*


	11. Chapter 10 To The Rescue!

Sonic and Knuckles: Two whole months…

Oh shush, I finally updated!

Sonic: Not fast enough Acaybay…

Oh come on, I'm finally finished with school! I can update regularly now!

Knuckles: Just reply to your comments!

FINE THEN!

**Nate the Werehog:** Patience dear reader, patience! Haha, I know right? Sonic is so cute as baby!

Sonic: *pouts* Am not!

**Ice the Hedgehog:** It's the thought that counts right? The anxiety rises as Eggman unfolds his plan!

**Galem:** The flying hammer fists of fury! Yeah, he's going to get it xD

**Super-sonic Iblish:** *evil laughter* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...we'll see

**becca:** Yup, pretty much.

**TatlTails: **It's always at the weird times that something awesome happens right?

**DreaminAway94:** Yes, yes he has been D:

**Chapter 10**

Tails sat at his workbench; he was working on a new invention as always. So far, the "draft" version he had created to model the final product was not working the way he wanted it to. The screws were too tall that they stuck out, or they were too thin to even fit for about five seconds before slipping out of the tiny screw hole. The nails that he hammered in were also sticking out, though not as bad as the screws were. The shape was even disproportionate than what it was supposed to do look like.

The fox boy sighed, tossing his monstrosity behind him. Tails then dropped his head; a loud bonk sound echoed throughout the room as his head made contact with the table below.

The thing was just another blunder of a terrible draft of an invention.

Lifting his head, Tails jumped out of his chair as he heard a loud knock on his door. "Now, who could that knocking be from? I barely get any visitors unless it's…well Sonic!" The fox boy smacked his head against his forehead. "I need to invite my other friends to my house," he sighed.

As he turned the doorknob, he felt the door suddenly burst open. Soon, he crashed into the wall.

"Tails!" Knuckles hollered, beginning to search around the house. Amy followed suit as she looked in the back of the door. "Found him!" she called her red companion over, pushing the door away from the two tailed fox. Tails slid down; he was still shocked from the impact. Suddenly, Knuckles grabbed his arms and pulled him close. "We have a problem!" the red echidna shouted.

"Knuckles…"

"What?"

"Quit your yapping, I can hear you loud and clear!" Tails hollered back into Knuckles' tiny ear holes beneath his many spines. Amy sighed as she stood in front of her echidna friend who was trying to stop his egg shaped head from ringing.

"Look Tails, we have a tiny situation…"

Tails tilted his head in confusion. "Pretty sure it isn't tiny if Knuckles is going that wacko…"

Amy huffed, "Ok a big problem…"

The two tailed fox bent his head to the side as if to say 'what kind of problem?'. Amy sighed, settling onto Tails' living room couch. The fifteen year old boy followed suit while a red guardian just grumbled to himself by the doorway. After a brief interval of silence, Amy looked up at Tails who was staring at her grassy, green eyes.

Suddenly, bright blue eyes went wide…

**To Be Continued**

(Haha, gotcha didn't I? *gets hit by badniks and rings by fans* Hehe, sorry, couldn't help it! Ok, back to the story!)

**x-x-x-x-x**

Eggman cackled evilly as he brought the little, blue baby toward his face. "Well, well, well, not so tough now are you Sonic?" the evil scientist said, grinning widely. Sonic smiled cutely though shivered due to the temperature that Eggman set the base too. Cubot couldn't help but aw at the cute sight of the baby hedgehog in general while Orbot was busy trying to clean up the checkered board game they had played just a few hours ago.

"Cubot, I would appreciate some assistance!" the red colored robot called out as he tried to hover up to the high shelf. Of course, his partner didn't bother to turn around.

Sonic let out a yawn as began to curl himself into a ball. Dr. Eggman just cackled as he lifted his blue prints to his new machine that was currently in structure progress.

"Oh yes, my plan is going perfectly!"

Cubot rolled back toward the group, dragging a dazed Cubot with him. "Doctor, why don't you just put Sonic in one of your special tubes for a while? The child is obviously very tired at the moment," the red colored robot asked as he settled Cubot right next to him.

The scientist slammed the paper down, staring back at the robot. "Very well, you two go put the little vermin in those chaos chambers I set up a while go. Just don't turn them on you two, or else it's the screw driver for BOTH of you!" Eggman hollered at the retreating figures. A gulp was heard from Cubot and Orbot while all Sonic can let out was peaceful snoring sounds of pleasant dreams.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM!?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME BAT, HE WAS KIDNAPPED…NOT LOST!"

"EXCUSE ME MR GUARDIAN-OF-A-GIANT-GREEN-EMERALD, DO I SEE A BABY? NO."

"QUIT PUTTING ME DOWN, AMY WAS WITH ME TOO!"

"Oh, would you two be quiet!" Tails shouted loud enough for the two fussing mobians to hear. On the couch, Amy had her arms crossed with a puffed face while Shadow just stared at them with a bored expression. "She started it!" Knuckles pointed at the obviously angry Rouge in front of him. The kitsune just sighed as he grabbed the both of them and dragged them toward two beanbags on the floor.

The two figures glared at each other, sending waves of anger between them.

Placing her attention from Knuckles and Rouge, Amy brought her head up toward Tails. "Any ideas Tails?" she asked. Tails nodded, "Sneak into the base and get Sonic back!"

"How do you expect us to get in there without…well Sonic!" Amy replied back.

"Correction, Shadow and Knuckles will get in there!"

The ebony and crimson mobians went wide eyed. They took a few seconds to stare at each other before sharing a tiny glare. "Look, I know you guys aren't the best of friends, but you two are the only exceptions for this mission," Tails soothed as he tried to prevent the two from fighting again. Knuckles then lunged at the fox with full force. "There IS no way in MOBIUS that WILL make me work with that THING!" the echidna said in rage.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "First, I am not a thing; I'm a hedgehog. Secondly, do you really expect me to work with the guy who has a peanut size brain?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that my brain is a fine size of smartness!"

"Knuckles…"

"Yeah?"

"Your shoes are untied…" Shadow pointed at the echidna's lego shoes. The echidna blushed and looked down, but then he brought his head back up again. "Peanut size…" Shadow said in a high pitched tone.

Tails sighed as he took a step between the two. "Look, let's put aside Knuckles' peanut sized brain just for a few measly minutes. Sorry Knuckles, it's the sad truth. Don't worry though; I'm a mutant fox with two tails, go figure. Anyways, Shadow you've worked for Eggman before, so you should know how to get around the base pretty easily. Knuckles, your job is to break most of the badniks and check for some of those 'ingredients' I told you about!" the fox explained.

"I can perfectly hand the whole mission myself fox kid," Shadow huffed.

"I know Shadow, but Knuckles is the only one who is familiar with ancient serums. I mean there was the time that Knu—" The two tailed fox felt a gloved mouth clamp on his hand.

Knuckles chuckled, "Oh Tails, you're such a funny kid!"

Shadow mused. He brought his leg up, crossing it on top of the other. "Oh no, do tell Tails. I would love to hear how the red idiot screwed up THIS time," the ebony hedgehog chuckled, smiling at the now enraged guardian. "That's it; I'm going to kill you!" Knuckles hollered as he lunged toward Shadow. Little did he know, Shadow had already sensed the upcoming attempt of the echidna. Bringing his foot out, he shoved it right into Knuckles' bare stomach. Oh was that a way to say, 'bring it on'!

By this time, Tails, Rouge, and Amy left the room as furniture began to fly all over the place.

"Come back here!"

"Peanut size brain, moron!"

"That's it!"

**To Be Continued**

No guys, I'm serious this time!

Sonic: She is -.-

Knuckles: *grabs my Wii controller* QUIT PLAYING MARIO KART ALREADY

B-but, the game is too competitive to put down!

Sonic: Dude, you've been insomniac for two days now! Quit it!

Hmph, very well then! *brings out DS and plays Sonic Rush*

Sonic and Knuckles: We'll get her to update more…


End file.
